gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Wrap Up
The Wrap Up is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by FIB agent Dave Norton to protagonist Michael De Santa. Trevor Philips is also playable during the mission. Overview Michael and Norton meet at one of the lookout points in the Kortz Center. Michael confirms that the raid at the FIB headquarters was successful and insists that Norton honor the promise to let Michael and his friends go. Norton begins to explain that there's been a change of plans, but he is promptly interrupted by the arrival of Steve Haines and Andreas Sanchez; Haines orders Sanchez to arrest Michael and Norton so that Haines can cover up the raid on the FIB. A four-way Mexican standoff occurs between the men. Norton attempts to talk them down. However, before they can lower their guns, a group of IAA agents led by the U.L. Paper Contact arrives and attempts to arrest all four of them. Almost immediately, a rival group of corrupt FIB agents, who were contacted by a treacherous Sanchez, appear, followed by a platoon of mercenaries from Merryweather Security with support from a Buzzard Attack Chopper. The situation quickly explodes into violence; Haines gets shot in the leg by an FIB agent and in turn shoots Sanchez in the head, leading to an all-out fire fight. Haines quickly escapes. Norton and Michael attempt to help each other but are almost immediately separated. Michael fights his way towards Norton, killing FIB agents, but soon, another Merryweather helicopter, a Buzzard, appears and Michael must retreat to cover. The player is shifted to Trevor who is hiding in another part of the Center. Trevor kills the pilot of the Buzzard with a sniper rifle. He then makes himself known to Michael. Michael asks if Trevor has come to kill him. Trevor says he's not there to kill Michael at the moment, but he also won't allow the FIB or anyone else to deny Trevor the right to take Michael's life. Trevor returns to the assault, taking out enemies in the Center's courtyard while Norton crosses the area. Once Norton is in cover, the player can choose to continue as Trevor or return to Michael. As Trevor, the player must help Michael get down to the courtyard, clearing out FIB agents and another Merryweather helicopter . As Michael, the player must make their way down to the courtyard, fighting through FIB agents and Merryweather troops in order to reach Dave. Once the player has completed these particular objectives, the player as Michael flees the Center with Norton. Norton tells Michael that he will be in touch, then leaves. Michael must escape on his own, a process which involves either evading or destroying one final Merryweather helicopter. Trevor calls Michael and the two agree to meet behind a pawn shop in Morningwood. There, the two argue. Trevor states that he no longer trusts Michael, but that he still wants to finish off their last big score, the Union Depository. The two call Lester Crest, who states he will start organizing the heist. Trevor threatens Michael a final time, then leaves. Deaths *Andreas Sanchez - Killed by Steve Haines. *United Liberty Paper contact - (optional) can be killed by Michael, FIB agents or Merryweather agents. Mission objectives *Meet with Dave. - (Michael) *Escape the Kortz Center via the balcony. - (Michael) *Shoot the pilot - (Trevor) *Get downstairs to the courtyard. - (Michael) *Defend Dave. - (Michael or Trevor) *Go to the parking lot. - (Michael) *Escape to Morningwood. - (Michael) *Lose the enemy choppper. - (Michael) *Proceed to Morningwood. - (Michael) Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 07:00 *Headshots - Kill 18 enemies with a headshot *Buzz Off! - Shoot down the pursuing helicopter Aftermath Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "Usually it's kept to the movies, but Los Santos erupted in real terror yesterday. Many agents were left dead as the IAA and the FIB fought valiantly to defeat an unknown enemy assailant in a bloody battle at the Kortz Center. Private security contractors from Merry Weather were also throught to have engaged the enemy as the war on terror hit our streets. Shocked passersby watched agents as they battled bravely to stop the terrorists. Confusion reigned, and at certain moments it seemed as if the agents were fighting each other, but order was soon restored. FIB spokesman Gary Lane told reporters at the scene - "we will not sleep until we have identified the people responsible for this incident. Several agents fell in the line of duty, but luckily no innocent people were effected." Both IAA and FIB officials called for increased funding to fight the war that has now arrived in our city." Trivia *A Pegassi Vacca can be found in the parking lot when leaving the Kortz Center after the shootout. *In the mission, despite the place is an open environtment, the map showns as with interiors (detailed map). *After the last wave of Mercenaries, a Merryweather Mesa can be used to the getaway. Watch out for the last Buzzard. *If the player can manage to turn over Sanchez's body, there is no bulletwound to the front of his head. This does not match with the massive exit wound he suffers to the back of head when he is killed by Steve Haines. *It is possible for the player to go to the parking lot and escape to Morningwood as Trevor. *Steve Haines is shot in the exact same leg in which he shot himself as part of Monkey Business. He implies as he goes down that this leg had yet to entirely heal, but no evidence of this is visible in his gait. *When Steve kills Sanchez, you can see blood spraying out of his head, and even some of his brain. *The Mexican Stand-Off in the first cutscene is very similar to the one in the 1993 film True Romance. Written by Quentin Tarantino. *After this mission a news report will report that the FIB and IAA were stopping a terrorist attack and called in Merryweather for assistance. This is obviously a cover up. *According to some of Michael's quotes, this is his first time visiting the Kortz Center. *FIB's SWAT team are very similar to the NOOSE, the only difference being "FIB" written instead of "POLICE" *The last Buzzard shoots his miniguns dislocated, with one of them aimlessly and other with some accuracy. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 52 The Wrap-Up|The Wrap-Up Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V